


The hiddle and pratt residence

by Areejap



Category: Billy and jewel, Loki - Fandom, Suburban Shootout, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Writer Tom Hiddleston, Young Tom Hiddleston, suburban shootout - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areejap/pseuds/Areejap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Synopsis : After Eleanor's mom's closest friends pass away her dying wish is for her mother and an old friend try to become friends again and forget the past.Both families decide to take a cabin trip in ireland for the summer so their mothers could rekindle their old friendship.But Eleanor did not know the consequences of getting entangled with the hiddleston family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The hiddle and pratt residence

Coming soon!


End file.
